This disclosure relates generally to a beverage can lid having an opening, and more particularly to a resealable beverage can lid.
Beverage cans for containing liquids such as a carbonated beverages have become a universal and ubiquitous product. The beverage can is typically constructed of an aluminum alloy composition that may include aluminum, magnesium, manganese, silicon, and copper. The beverage can consists of a can body into which a liquid is filled and a can lid that is sealed to the can body. The can body may include a base or bottom that is dome shaped to resist internal pressure, a generally cylindrical section, a narrowed neck portion, and an open top edge. The can lid may include the lid portion that is about the same circumference as the narrowed neck portion of the can body, a scored opening or weakened portion, a tab portion that is used to open the scored opening portion, and a rivet that is used to secure the tab to the lid portion. The rivet is an integral piece of the lid portion and is formed by stretching the center of the lid portion upwardly and then drawn to form the rivet. The lid is sealed to the can body by trimming the open top edge of the can body, bending the trimmed edge, and seaming the bent trimmed edge to the lid. In this manner, any liquid contained within the can body is sealed. To open the beverage can the tab is lifted to press against the scored opening portion to partially push the scored opening portion into the can body to create an opening in the lid. The scored opening portion typically does not fully detach from the lid. Once opened, liquid from inside the can body may flow through the opening.
One problem associated with the use of the beverage can is that once opened it cannot be closed again. Since the liquid within the beverage can may be carbonated, after a period of time the carbonation escapes and the liquid becomes flat or stale. Once flat, the beverage can and its contents may be discarded which may be wasteful. Also, after opening the beverage can the contents may have to be consumed quickly because the contents cannot be preserved. Further, it is also possible that the contents of the beverage can may spill due to not being able to close the opening. In particular, when an individual is walking with an opened can the individual may trip or fall and the contents of the can may be spilled because the can is open. This may also be problematic if the beverage can is stationary and near electrical equipment such as a computer or a laptop and the can accidentally is knocked over. It is also possible that insects or other contaminants may infiltrate the beverage can through the opening. It this occurs then the beverage can and its contents should be thrown away.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior beverage can constructions. Particularly, it would be advantageous to be able to have a resealable beverage can lid for preserving the contents of the beverage can. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a resealable beverage can lid that can be easily resealed for later use.